


Candy Conditioning

by boomerbird10



Series: Tiva/Tivali Drabbles [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Candy, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomerbird10/pseuds/boomerbird10
Summary: When Ziva realizes that Tony doesn't like her favorite candy—liquorice—she gets a little creative in convincing him to enjoy it just as she does.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Series: Tiva/Tivali Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749793
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Candy Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

> For yet another <1k word fic challenge... this one was simple: 1) must include candy, and 1) must be NSFW.

Ziva leans in to give Tony a brief greeting kiss and notices after pulling away that he's making a strange, mildly displeased face at her.

" _What_?" she demands, slightly offended.

Does she smell bad…?

Tony snickers when she sniffs her armpit, and he shakes his head. "No, it's not that, it's…" He wrinkles his nose. "What have you been eating?"

Ziva frowns. "Liquorice. Why?"

"That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why you taste like…" Tony screws up his face in concentration, but he can't find a suitable description. His expression says it all, though.

Ziva, no less offended now, childishly sticks her tongue out. "Liquorice is delicious. I cannot be blamed for your immature taste buds, Tony."

"Just warn me next time you eat it so I'm prepared."

"Or maybe next time I will not kiss you at all."

"Low blow, Ziva."

She grins. "Actually…"

"Mm?"

"I think I can make you _enjoy_ liquorice."

"I seriously doubt that."

"We will see."

* * *

"I bought something today."

"Hmm?" Tony looks up from his phone to see Ziva smirking at him; that expression usually means something good is coming. "What did you buy?"

"A teaching tool."

"What does _that_ mean?"

Rather than answering, Ziva hands Tony a bag; he peers inside, laughing out loud immediately after. "Really, Ziva?"

"I said I would convince you... I intend to keep that promise."

"And this is how you plan to do it?"

Ziva laughs quietly, her voice low and sultry. "I know how your mind works, Tony DiNozzo."

Inside the bag is liquorice-flavored lube.

* * *

Parenting Tali keeps them constantly busy, and when Ziva's favorite candy eventually comes up again in conversation, Tony has forgotten about her challenge.

He remembers abruptly upon receiving another liquorice-flavored kiss; unlike last time, though, this is not the quick peck he expected. This time, the kiss is unexpectedly assertive, dominant… and Tony has to swallow a squeak when Ziva abruptly cups him through his jeans.

"Ziva!" he hisses breathlessly, breaking the kiss. "Tali is still _wide awake_!"

Ziva pauses but shrugs dismissively when no rogue 7-year-old appears through the door. " _Princesse Sofia_ is on. Tali would not notice if an elephant walked in… she certainly will not be aware of her parents being handy in another room."

"Getting handsy."

"Whatever."

Tony glances at the door, torn, but he's almost immediately distracted when Ziva returns her hand to its former position. He stops protesting and focuses instead on remaining upright—his knees suddenly feel curiously weak.

"I see the taste is not _too_ offensive for you," Ziva whispers roughly in his ear, the commanding movements of her hand growing firmer as his cock stiffens; that never takes long, not for her.

Before Tony can answer, Ziva kisses him again; he groans. "Are you…" Tony is finding it difficult to speak clearly. "Are you _conditioning_ me?"

"Perhaps."

"It won't work."

Ziva only laughs darkly, certain he's wrong.

"I still—mm. I still don't like liquorice."

"For now."

* * *

Ziva springs her… _determination_ unexpectedly again on Tony a few days later. This time, they have more freedom to make noise and fuck wherever they'd like; Tali is at a friend's for a sleepover tonight.

They almost always have sex on nights like this, by a longstanding if unspoken agreement. Tonight, though, Ziva ducks away when Tony leans in to kiss her.

"Not in the mood?" he asks, eyebrows raised in surprise; she's been giving him suggestive looks all day.

"Oh, I _am_... but first, you have a job to do."

"What's that?"

With a wicked glint in her eye, Ziva holds up the tube of flavored lube she bought recently. "Start at the bottom and work your way up. Perhaps, by the time you reach my face, you will enjoy your _own_ lips tasting like candy."

Tony is doubtful, but twenty minutes later, he finds that under these circumstances, the confectionary seems… _irresistible_. In fact, he's so thoroughly enjoying the combined taste of Ziva's arousal and the sweet, slightly biting flavor of liquorice that he never feels inclined to kiss his way north.

Instead, it's Ziva who eventually progresses things, grabbing Tony by the ears to tug him up her body after his enthusiastic lips, tongue, and fingers give her two powerful, consecutive orgasms.

Ziva finds herself hoping that Tony holds onto his anti-liquorice agenda for a while longer… She's quite enjoying the act of convincing him.

* * *

Tony is digging in his briefcase the next day at work when he finds something surprising… it's Ziva's lacy underwear, packed neatly in a sandwich bag. The plastic layer is necessary to protect Tony's briefcase, because as he discovers when he opens the bag curiously, the garment has been saturated in liquorice lube.

He's infinitely glad that he works a desk job, because blood immediately rushes to his nether regions; unless he stands, no one will see. It's clear that Ziva's plan has worked... after smelling the liquorice, all Tony can think about for the rest of the day is her and all the things he'd like to do to her.

As soon as Tali is soundly asleep that night, Tony delicately plucks Ziva's panties from his briefcase, holding them up for his wife to see. "What were you hoping to accomplish with this?"

"I am sure your imagination can answer that question."

It certainly can.

Shortly thereafter, Tony has Ziva bent over the bathroom sink, finally putting his day-long hard-on to good use as he fucks her from behind. When Ziva has trouble containing her cries of pleasure, raising concerns about waking Tali, Tony has an idea… to which Ziva readily agrees.

He watches her in the mirror; her eyes darken with arousal as she opens her mouth to accept her own lube-soaked panties as a makeshift gag.

When they come together a few minutes later, Tony decides that liquorice is his new favorite candy.

Unfortunately, this ends up having an unintended consequence: every time Tony tastes liquorice for months afterwards, his pants start to feel tight.


End file.
